All Can Be Said
by Fiona12690
Summary: Spoilers for ST:ID. Something horrible can happen one moment, but in the next all can be said with one familiar motion. McKirk, Fluff.


**All Can Be Said**

**Summary: Spoilers for ST:ID. **Something horrible can happen one moment, but in the next all can be said with one familiar motion. **McKirk, Fluff.**

**A/N: **Supposed to totally be writing something else in this Fandom, but I saw this and couldn't resist. Written in 10 minutes.

**Enjoy the Story!**

" Shuttle is standing by Captain."

With those words, Kirk opened communications and frequencies to the Galileo, letting a smirk grace his face. " Bones, thanks for helping out; Doctor Marcus asked for the steadiest hands on the ship."

" You know when I dreamt about being stuck on a deserted planet with gorgeous woman; there was no torpedo."

Jim still didn't know, after all these years, how Leonard McCoy could declare a statement like that and still make it sound as if he were whining. It must have been a gift.

The Captain had to bite back a grin that threatened to reveal itself; it wouldn't do him any good if his crew didn't believe him to be taking any of this seriously. " Doctor McCoy, may I remind you that you are not there to flirt."

" So, how can these legendary hands help you, Doctor Marcus?" Kirk heard the Doctor's tease over the comm. He couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. Seriously, he makes one comment seven months ago...

" Bones..."

" To understand how powerful these weapons are we need to open the warhead. To do that we need to access the fuel compartment. Unfortunately for us, the warheads on these weapons are live." Jim heard Doctor Marcus' explanation.

" Sweetheart, I once performed an emergency C-Section on a pregnant Gorn, octuplets and let me tell you those little bastards bite. I think I can work some magic on your missile."

Jim figured that either the two of them must be spending too much time together or his hearing must be going. Were this to be a different topic but with the same attitude, Leonard 'Bones' McCoy could have been mistaken for the Captain for an instant. Confirmed in silent agreement as Mr. Sulu turned to look at him, it seemed that even he couldn't believe what he was hearing from the Doctor at this moment.

" Doctor McCoy. There's a bundle of fiber-optic cables against the inner casing, you'll need to cut the twenty-third wire down. Whatever you do, do not touch anything else. Do you understand?"

Jim heard Bone's stressed inhale over the frequency, " Right. The thought never cross my mind."

" Doctor McCoy, wait for my word. I'm re-routing the detonation processor." After a few seconds the Captain heard Marcus ask. " Are you ready?"

" And rearing." McCoy confirmed.

" Good luck." Not even a moment later they heard the Doctor shout in pain.

" Sir, the torpedo just armed itself."

" The warhead is going to detenate in thirty seconds."

" God, what the hell happened?!" Jim clenched his fingers tightly, hearing the surprise, pain and then panic in the Doctor's voice. " I can't get my arm out!"

" Find their signal and beam them back right now!" The Captain ordered.

" Transporter cannot differentiate between the Doctor McCoy and the torpedo; we cannot beam back one without the other." Mr. Spock quickly spoke.

" Doctor Marcus, can you disarm it?" The Captain questioned.

" I'm trying." They heard before she repeated herself a little bit quieter. " I'm trying."

" Jim, get her the hell outta here!" The Captain heard his CMO demand. Before he could respond they heard Doctor Marcus reply.

" No! You beam me back he dies." She stated firmly before making a demand of her own. " You let me do it!"

Jim stood from his chair quickly, on edge as he listened to the Doctor count back from 10.

" 10, 9, 8..." Jim wished Bones would stop counting down, he wished he hadn't suggested McCoy to Marcus when she had asked. Jim walked forward to stand at the helm.

" Standing by to transport Doctor Marcus on your command, sir." Sulu said.

" ... 4, 3..." The Captain's heart was beating tremendously fast; he couldn't focus enough even to draw air into his lungs.

" Shit." Marcus swore before a loud hiss was heard over the frequency.

The counter had stopped. " Deactivation successful Captain." Jim fell forward and inhaled sharply.

Once he regained control over himself he opened another channel. " Doctor McCoy are you alright?" He got silence in return.

" Bones!"

Answering the plead his Captain sent he responded, his next words were filled with a disturbing wonder, " Jim, you're gonna want to see this."

**/**

Captain Kirk gave the Conn to Commander Spock, tagging along an order at the end to meet himself and Doctor McCoy in the Brig in 10. He couldn't believe there was someone in that torpedo, but he'd voice his questions to the Enterprise's newest prisoner. For now, he needed to have a conversation with his Doctor.

Exiting the transport room behind Bones, Kirk grabbed onto McCoy's arm tightly and pulled him towards a secluded area before pushing the Doctor's back to the wall. McCoy looked at the Captain, their eyes meeting. Jim surprised his friend by placing a firm hand on either side of McCoy's head, effectively trapping the Doctor where he stood. McCoy opened his mouth to speak out; only to receive Jim's lips pressing hard against his as his body was being forced into the wall by the Captain's own.

It was a battle for dominance and neither one wanted to concede the power that each of them held. It took only about two minutes more before Jim felt Bones relinquish his dominate need to be in control and give into the kiss, mostly due to lack of air. Jim kept their lips locked together for a few more seconds before releasing the Doctor in order for both of them to breathe in some much needed recycled oxygen.

Breathless, Bones questioned his friend, " Jim?"

The younger of the two took one hand of his hands from the wall and weaved it through the other's hair, grasping the strands lightly in a closed fist. Leaning forward, Jim positioned his lips next to the Doctor's ear and muttered softly.

" You're not allowed to scare me like that again."

Jim pulled away from his Doctor, turned around and walked in the direction of the Brig.

**END**


End file.
